Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly in telecommunication systems as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. A telecommunication cable typically includes a bundle of individual telecommunication lines (either optical fibers or copper wires) that are encased within a protective sheath. As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on.
At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. Commonly, the enclosure has one or more ports through which cables enter and/or exit the enclosure. Once inside the enclosure, the cable is opened to expose the telecommunication lines therein. Conventional telecommunication enclosures are constructed to facilitate the management and protection of individual telecommunication lines and splices thereof. For example, conventional enclosures have re-enterable housings and are designed to incorporate splice trays to assist a craftsman in creating a splice connection between two telecommunication lines. Once all required splices are made, the enclosure is secured to protect the opened portion of the cable from moisture, dust, insects, and other hazards.
Conventional telecommunication enclosures may be stand mounted, pole-mounted, buried or housed in a handhole or pedestal. The installation and maintenance of these telecommunication enclosures can be hampered by a lack of workspace as in the case of aerial or pole-mounted enclosures or by the need to have a clean workspace in which to work with the optical fiber cables and optical fiber splices. Thus, a need exists for more craft friendly enclosures which have improved workability in the field.